


Dacryphilia

by LLtom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLtom/pseuds/LLtom
Summary: *私设如山，ooc严重*青苹果味A Draco×黄油啤酒味A Harry*学步车车速慢，新手上路望谅解*撞梗算有缘*Dacryphilia，泪觉性癖/恋哭癖，看到别人哭就剧烈性奋，包括热爱把对象弄哭与看到别人哭就就不合时宜的勃起





	Dacryphilia

【正文】  
Harry迟钝的大脑在喝完酒后好一会才发现不对劲。一开始他只是觉得是因为喝酒喝太快了才会浑身觉得燥热。但过了一会才终于觉得不对劲。他的脑袋开始觉得昏昏沉沉，从内而外散发出的燥热快把它逼疯了，被压抑住的信息素蠢蠢欲动，最关键的是他的下半身已经蠢蠢欲动，硬的发疼。此时就算Harry再怎么迟钝，也意识到了不对劲。“哈……该死的……一定是那个Omega给我下了药……”Harry咬住下唇，难受的拉扯着领带，他感觉的整个人都快烧起来了。  
Harry立刻决定离开舞会，他跌跌撞撞的向厕所跑去，拉开厕所门，反锁好。任由自己瘫坐在地上。“呜……好难受……”Harry面色潮红，呼吸之间气息滚烫的吓人。原本清澈的绿眼睛现在被情欲充满了泪水，贝齿紧紧咬着下唇，散落着细碎的呻吟。Harry的手不受控制的向下探去，捏住自己的分身，小心翼翼的抚慰起来。Harry在这之前并没有过任何自慰的行为，他只能粗暴的上下撸动着肿胀的分身，企图降下内心的燥热。  
“哈……”Harry仰起头来，被快感刺激出的生理盐水顺着脸颊向下滑落，快感充斥着他整个大脑，以至于他都没有注意到Dacro的到来。  
听到Dacro咬牙切齿的声音，Harry像只惊慌失措的兔子一样抬起头来，看向面色不善的Dacro“Malfoy？你……你怎么会在这？”  
“哼，我当然是来看看我们伟大的救世主出的洋相了，看看你这饥渴的样子，就像一只发情的母狗一样，扭着屁股求别人艹。”Dacro弯下腰，戏谑的摸了一把Harry的脸庞。  
“该死的，你要是和我一样被下药，我不信你会比我好！”Harry恼羞成怒的拽住Dacro的领带，红着眼眶质问道。  
“果然是没头脑的蠢狮子啊……难道你看不出来我来这里的目的吗？”Dacro轻笑着顺势靠在Harry耳边，歪头轻轻舔着Harry的耳垂，不时厮磨一下。在他看来，Harry恼羞成怒的样子完全是另一种无声的勾引。  
“什……什么？”突然被Dacro调戏的Harry大脑一下子当机了，原本就红的脸庞现在都能滴出血来了。  
“当然是艹你了，我们伟大的救世主Harry Potter。”Dacro抱起Harry，走向外面的洗手台。手不老实的向下伸去，揉捏着Harry挺翘的屁股。  
“Malfoy！你你你放我下来！”Harry气急败坏的挣扎着，恼怒的一口咬上Dacro的肩膀。像极了尖牙利齿的小狮子在吓唬敌人。很可惜，他的对手是一条狡诈的蛇，完全不惧怕他的虚张声势。  
Dacro把Harry放在洗手台上，去解他的裤子。Harry一点也不配合的挣扎着。“该死的，Potter，给我她妈的安静点。”俩人拉扯之间都已经满头大汗，Alpha之间的信息素不断的撕扯着，同性之间的厌恶已经积累到了极点。空气之间布满了青苹果的酸涩和黄油啤酒的香甜。  
一开始就被情欲冲昏头脑的Harry完全不是Dacro对手，没多久就被Dacro褪下了裤子，掏出了早已肿胀不堪的分身，低头张口含住了，Dacro在情事方面可比小处男Harry有经验多了。  
舌尖灵活地围绕着柱状的头部打转，鼓着腮帮子努力吞下整个分身，手指没有忽视顶端的那两个，控制好力度加以揉搓。  
“啊……”Harry一下子败下阵来，手不受控制的揪紧Dacro的头发，面色潮红，细密的汗珠顺着脸颊向下流。“太棒了……”眼神迷离的仰起脖子，将他最脆弱得部分暴露出来，牙齿紧紧咬住粉嫩的嘴唇，不时流露出细碎的呻吟。  
Dacro观察到人神态明显是被他的举动取悦到了，轻笑一声更加卖力地吞咽着口中的分身。小心翼翼地收缩着口腔，避开牙齿，用舌头细细描绘着在柱状物上的每一道纹路。  
快感随着Dacro越发卖力的动作向身体的神经末梢传输。“哈……快到了Malfoy……”Harry舒爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，纤细的腰不断向前挺动，企图让Dacro照顾的更加深入。即使心理上对于同性之间有着深深的排斥，但不可否认他生理上有着明显的快感。眼眶早就因为快感湿润，半睁半闭，晶莹的泪珠向下滑落。贝齿咬住嘴唇，时不时流露出下流而又淫荡的呻吟。随着Dacro突然的一个深喉，白色的液体全部射在Dacro的嘴里。双手捂住脸，不断的喘气，回想着高潮的余韵。  
Dacro看着Harry泪珠，不由得更加兴奋起来，下半身更是硬的发疼。“该死的……等会一定要好好艹哭这只蠢狮子。”突然Dacro喉咙里被液体溢满，咳了两声舔了舔唇。没有管溅到脸上的浊白，俯身亲吻的同时将嘴里的液体渡了过去。“我的技术怎么样，圣人Potter？尝尝自己的味道吧，蠢狮子”趁人失神时摸出润滑，用一指蘸取了一些向后方探去。  
“呜……呜呜……”Harry失神之间突然被Dacro吻住，略带腥味的液体被渡了过来，随之而来的还有Dacro灵活的舌头，与自己的舌头在唇齿之间缠绵不息。来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角下滑，场面淫荡而又色情。被Dacro掌握了主动权只能被动的承受着他霸道而又热烈的亲吻，唇齿相依之间是俩人炽热的呼吸不断纠缠。  
被Dacro吻到失神的Harry完全没有注意到他的小动作。当感受到后穴的清凉时一瞬间睁大了迷离的眼睛，试图推开对方但却被全部压制住，只能乖乖忍受后穴不适的异样感。  
Dacro一面与对方纠缠着，另一面小心用一指开拓着他的后方。Alpha的后穴没有Omega那么容易开拓，甬道十分干涩，手指在其中艰难的扩张着。另外一只手也没有闲着，拉开人的领子钻了进去，捏住左胸前的朱红开始搓捻。接着放开了泛着水光的唇，往下一点一点地啃着，到了咽喉时，轻笑一声含住了Harry的要害，不轻不重的啃咬着。  
Harry正被吻的晕晕乎乎的时候Dacro突然放开了自己被折磨的唇。开始耐心的开拓后穴。后穴传来的奇异的不适感让他下意识的收紧了臀部。Alpha被侵犯的不满让他一下挣扎起来。而Dacro却拍着自己的臀部沙哑着嗓音说“放松点Potter。”Dacro作乱的手解开了Harry的扣子蹂躏着胸前的红缨。奇妙又略带疼痛的快感一下子席卷了Harry的神经，“啊……”脱口而出的呻吟让Harry一下子红了脸，赶忙咬住下唇。偏偏Dacro还不放过Harry，更过分的咬住他的喉结。  
Dacro纤长的手指在后穴内不断深入，时不时触碰到Harry的敏感点，被迫发出甜腻的呻吟。后穴传来的快感硬生生把Harry刺激的眼眶发红。随着手指的开拓，肠液不断分泌，后穴习惯了手指的侵袭，开始有节奏的配合，略微搅动还能听到水声。羞耻感随着快感硬生生把Harry逼出了生理盐水。逐渐沉溺于后穴传来的快感，但Dacro却突然把手指抽了出来。  
“嗯……该死的，你到底做不做，要做就快点！”Harry自认为恶狠狠得朝对方瞪了一眼。但在Dacro看来，只不过是另一种方式的勾引。  
“哦圣人Potter，就算你这样勾引我我这次也不会轻易就饶了你的。我就是喜欢你欲求不满时哭唧唧的样子”俯下身贴近人的颈窝处，伸出舌头将汗液卷去，有一下没一下地舔弄着，上移含住他的耳垂纠缠了一会。“不稍微惩罚你一下你怎么会长记性呢。”Dacro刻意放沉的声音有些含糊不清，“你需要什么，这你要自己说出来，我才好满足你啊。”  
Harry不停的挣扎，偏偏Dacro却迟迟不肯满足他。后穴不断收缩，因为没有得到满足而传来钻心的痒。委屈的都快哭出来了，Dacro却还是一脸假装不懂得样子，俯下身子含住自己的耳垂。“啊……”本来就因为情欲而敏感的身体被这么刺激，细微的快感反而成了折磨。“呜……求你，Dacro求求你……不要折磨我了……”倔强的小狮子红着眼眶向Dacro服软，若有若无的快感夹杂着不断泛起的痒意几乎要把他逼疯了。Alpha就是这样，一旦精虫上脑，让他做任何事都愿意  
“……果然自己还是狠不下心。”实际上Dacro的分身早已硬得发疼，叹了口气松开了禁锢着他的手，改用一只手托起他的臀部。向内狠狠一顶，虽然方才已经润滑的比较充分了，还是有些过紧了。感受着他身体里的火热与紧致，Dacro忍不住发出了小小的带有赞叹意味的叹息。抬手揉搓着可塑性相当良好的臀部，粗壮的分身一点点抚平褶皱，虽然Harry的后穴已经被很好的开发过，但是Dacro进入时还是有一些疼痛。但夹杂着的细碎的快感反而更好的激发Harrt情欲。当Dacro完全进入时，爽到头皮发麻的快感硬生生让Harry下意识发出甜腻的呻吟。Dacro还不断蹂躏着Harry的臀部，让穴肉更好的夹紧分身。“啊……求你，Malfoy，再快一点……”Harry下意识的说出令人羞耻的话语。但被情欲折磨的大脑完全顾不上这么多，只想让Dacro好好的满足他。  
Dacro听着Harry渴求的话语仿佛浑身的感官都聚集在了下体上，感受到内里的炙热与紧致让他爽到头皮发麻，忍不住有胀大了一圈，轻轻拍打着臀部示意他放松。沙哑的嗓音带着情欲，“放松一点蠢狮子，慢慢来…。你只需要再放松一点，你就可以得到奖励了。”D用手把Harry的双腿圈在自己精瘦的腰上。  
Harry完全没有预料到Dacro得分身又胀大了一圈，将后穴全部填满。后穴内壁被撑到极致。更过分的是Dacro将自己的腿抬到了，这个体位让Dacro更加深入。Harry脸红的简直能滴血。呜咽着哀求对方“拜托Malfoy……呜……不要这样折磨我”  
即使完全深入，Dacro却没有进一步得动作。后穴又开始传来骚痒，难过的Harry不断扭动着腰肢，希望有所缓解。  
Dacro明显被Harry扭动腰肢的动作取悦到了，征服一个和自己一样强大的Alpha的确是件令人愉悦的事情，Dacro用手牢牢地抓住了他的腰部。“现在就不行了吗，蠢狮子。等一下我会让你爽到哭出来的。”Dacro猛然地拔出又狠狠地撞了进去。改用一条手臂轻搂住Harry的腰身，另外一只手抓住了Harry的手，按在他自己的腹部上。“你摸摸看蠢狮子，你瞧，你都快要被我捅穿了，我在你身体里。”随后又加速了抽插的速度，在Harry被顶得往后的时候抓着他的腰又拖了回来，紧紧地按在自己身下，眼中闪烁着捕食者对于猎物志在必得的光芒。  
Harry的眼睛一下子睁大，嘴巴无助的张大，却发不出一丝呻吟。被顶的的不住的往前拱，又被Dacro抓了回来。没顶的快感席卷了全身，整个身子都泛着粉红色。连带着呻吟都如同小猫一般“呜……Dacro太快了啊……慢一点，哈……Dacro却毫不理会。Harry的后穴不断讨好着进来的分身。进来的时候媚肉不断抗拒，退出去的时候却又拼命夹紧企图挽留。Dacro沙哑着嗓音恼怒的在臀部拍了一下“妈的…骚货，操你就这么爽？”Harry被快感淹没的大脑早已失去了理智，只是配合着对方做出各种羞耻的行为。俩人的信息素也交缠在一起，难舍难分。  
Harry股间被操的全是白色的泡沫，液体随着分身的带动从大腿根部流下来，Dacro猛烈的撞击在臀部发出啪啪啪的声音，场面色情而又淫荡。Dacro又一次撞在了敏感点上，Harry一下子睁大了眼睛“啊……Malfoy……要到了呜……”Harry说罢后穴剧烈的收缩，达到了高潮。前面的分身也颤抖着射出来白色的液体。身体一下子软了下来，整个人靠在Dacro身上，闭着眼享受性高潮后的余韵  
“哈。看起来我们伟大的救世主先生一个人玩的很开心，这可不行，我还没爽到呢。”Dacro从Harry的腹部蘸取了些乳白色的液体，将手指伸进Harry的嘴里搅了搅，颇有色情意味地进行了抽插。“我相信圣人Potter不会嫌弃自己的味道的，对吧？”Dacro嘴上这么说着，又将Harry翻了个身，让他跪趴在洗手台上。Dacro一把抓起Harry的头发，让他脸对着镜子。“看啊圣人Potter，你现在的样子像不像一个发情的Omega，啧，你真的是Alpha吗？身体这么淫荡。”Dacro愉悦的欣赏着Harry憋屈的表情，身下的动作也丝毫没有放慢，保持着整根插入整根拔出的速度，全然不顾Harry还处于不应期，照着对方的敏感点狠狠地碾了上去，另一只把握腰身的手力度用的很大，肯定会留下痕迹。  
“该死的……哈……Malfoy，你做的时候就不能闭嘴吗……啊……”Harry恼羞成怒的喘息道，刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，头发被抓起的痛感和身下传来的快感交杂在一起，让他的身体更加兴奋。Harry内心出于本能是厌恶的，反感的，但不可否认，他生理上被Dacro伺候的格外舒适。  
快感不断刺激着Harry的眼眶，泪珠顺着潮红的脸庞滴在洗手台上。Dacro看了更加兴奋，双手死死扣住Harry的腰身“艹，蠢狮子，给我哭！”  
“哈……Dacro，你什么毛病啊……喜欢看别人哭，嗯……”Harry断断续续的说到。即使现在，他也忍不住想调侃Dacro。  
Dacro又一次猛烈的撞击，Harry身体一下子绷紧，后穴剧烈的收缩夹紧Dacro的分身再一次达到了高潮。前面的分身也可怜兮兮的吐出几滴稀薄的液体。Dacro也没忍住，滚烫的液体射在Harry体内。  
这场过于激烈的情事让Harry感到疲惫不堪，他模模糊糊的感到Dacro帮他清理了下半身，就昏睡了过去，什么都不知道了。  
Dacro温柔的帮Harry擦拭着脸上的泪痕，看着他熟睡的脸庞轻笑了一声“还真是一只没头脑的蠢狮子啊……这样都可以睡过去。不过……谁让我栽在你身上了呢……”Dacro将对方搂在怀中，轻轻的在他额头上烙下一个吻“Harry Potter……”  
你不用漂亮裙摆，我就甘愿做你裙下之臣。

**Author's Note:**

> 我尽力了，文笔垃圾，人物关系混乱


End file.
